Resident Starfox
by TwinFox
Summary: When the worlds of Starfox and Resident Evil collide the group must stay alive long enough to uncover the truth. Can they surrvive, or will they be lunch for the zombies? And is Andross involed with the outbreak? Please R&R. CHAPTER 6 IS ALIVE AND WELL!
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox or Resident Evil

Notes: 1. This is my first fanfic, I couldn't decide between Starfox or Resident Evil, so I picked both!

2. There are some characters from the Resident Evil movies and games. I do not own these characters. Some characters I made up, any other people by these names is completely coincidental. 3. Some characters will only be familiar if you've seen R.E. Extinction.

Resident Starfox

\/\/\/\/\

(Nevada Desert)

Alice raised the gun as she started down the eerie hallway. "20 seconds!" came a voice over the radio."OK Elliot for the 50th time!" Alice yelled back. Knowing her time was short she ran down the hallway. Behind her, two zombie hounds attempted to have a snack, only to eat lead. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6" Elliot began counting down.

Alice ran down the next hall and jumped through the window. "1!" Elliot finished as the warehouse exploded causing every thing within range to combust into flames, except for Alice who was now brushing off the glass from her little trip back down to the ground. "You ok?" asked Choco. Choco got his name for his craving for hot coco. "Yeah, let's get back to the truck. I think K-Mart's getting worried.

(Great Fox)

Fox sat in his chair, sipping water from his mug and waiting for the General's call. "This is taking way too long." complained Falco. "Falco, if I hear one more complaint, I'm going to pinned your mouth shut with rusty nails. Got it?" retorted Fox. "You know what, I'm gonna-"Falco was cut off by a beeping sound. "The transmission!" exclaimed Krystal. "Incoming transmission from Corneria Military Defense Force. Permission needed to open a successful link." stated an emotionless ROB. "Permission granted" said Fox as a hologram shot out of the floor. General Pepper face popped up. "Star Fox I have mission for you, and it's going to require everything you've got."


	2. Gear Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox/Resident Evil

Notes: Its gonna get bloody soon. Muahahahah!

\/\/\/\/\

(Route 127)

On Route 127 we come to a convoy consisting of dump truck, a tanker, two pickup trucks, a jeep, cop car, and a van. In the Dump truck was Kipps, in the tanker, Choco, in the cop car, Leon, in the pickups Kilo and Tim in one, and Claire and K-Mart in the other, in the jeep is brother and sister Zip and Pip. And finally in the van are Elliot and Alice.

"Are we there yet?" Pip pretended to complain. "Nope ", Kipps replied over the radio, "but I wish we were." "Hey Leon, you got enough gas to make to the next station?" asked Claire. "If it isn't dry there then I should be fine." Leon peeked at the gas gauge to see that he had about ¼ gas left in his tank. 'This is gonna be a long drive he thought to himself.

(Great Fox)

"Starfox," Pepper started," Your mission will take place in the Solar System. The planet known as Earth is in a state of despair. "Isn't that the human's home world?" asked Falco. "Yes, it is. Now, you need to head to Earth and assist any survivors you come across. "said Pepper. " Survivors?" said Slippy puzzled. Pepper continued, "The planet is under attack by flesh eating zombies and their numbers are growing." "Zombies? Come on Pepper. There no such things as-"Pepper cut him off, "Enough! Head to the planet and assist the convoy currently heading to Alaska on the continent North America. Complete the mission and I'll transfer your fee. Pepper out. "You heard him. Power up the engines and set course for the Solar System. "announced Fox. " Affirmative, Solar System will be reached in 2 days and 5 hours via hyperspace." said ROB. "Right. Everyone sit down and buckle up. ROB activate hyperspace…NOW!"


	3. Operation Alaska

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox/R.E.

Notes: I'm gonna "attempt" to type longer chapters.

\/\/\/\

(Apartment Complex)

It was now dusk and the group had found a place to hold up. A complex of apartments would serve as a temporary base. "HELP ME!" came a cry from behind one of the doors. Luckily, Zip was in earshot of the scream. He ran down the hall and kicked open the door. His first sight was a little girl about 12 or 13 running from a zombie. He whipped out his gun and shot it through the head. He ran over to the girl who was recovering from the incident. "Who are you people?" asked the girl. "We're survivors traveling to Alaska." Relief filled the girl as she leaned forward and hugged Zip. She pulled away and looked at him. "I'm Jackie." she said gratefully. "I'm Zip," he said. "Let me introduce the crew to you.

As they walked down the hall they came across Pip while she was unpacking. He pointed out Pip. "That's my little sis, Pip." he said. "Zip and Pip?" she asked. "Yep. We've been traveling for days. She's the only family I've got left." he said. "Come on. Everyone else is near the convoy." They made their way to the convoy, but something was wrong. The group was gathered around something. As Zip peeked over the crowd, they found an unconscious boy on the ground. "Noah!" Jackie yelled as she ran over to the boy. "He's waking up!" Jackie exclaimed. Noah opens his eyes to see everyone standing around him. "What happened?" asked Noah as he raised his head. Jackie ran over to him and nearly tackled him. "Noah! You're ok!" she said in relief. "Hey little sis." he responded. "Alright everyone," Claire announced, "unpack and check for anyone else." "Elliot," she continued, "I want a perimeter up in the next hour." She looked around to notice one person was missing. "Has anyone seen Kipps?" she said. "Yeah. He's in back of the van." said Choco. Claire peeked around to see Kipps unloading his suitcase. Claire did a head count to make sure everyone was present. Everyone was there including Jackie and Noah, who were helping out with the unpacking. She returned to packing and soon, everything was nice and unpacked.

(Great Fox)

Fox was in the galley preparing a breakfast for the team. Krystal came in to see Fox hard at work preparing the meal. She walked over to Fox and gave him a hug which woke Fox the rest of the way up. He put his free arm around her shoulders and flipped a pancake with the other hand. Unfortunately he flipped too hard and it landed on his muzzle." HOT! HOT! HOT!" yelled Fox as he flicked the pancake off of his muzzle. Krystal chuckled a bit before turn the cold water on for him. Fox didn't hesitate to stick his muzzle under the cool, soothing water. He removed his muzzle from the cold water and sat down near the table. "Thanks Krystal." he said with a sigh. "No problem she replied with a smile. "We are currently entering the Solar System. All Star Fox members please report to the bridge." said ROB over the intercom. Krystal and Fox got up and started to make their way to bridge. They found that they were the last to arrive. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the foxy couple." said Falco with a smirk. Fox growled but turned his attention to the bridge window. The Solar System was nothing like Lylat. Fox knew this was gonna take some getting used to. "We will be arriving at Earth in 2 hours 47 minutes." said ROB. "Star Fox," announced Fox, "prepare for operation Alaska!"


	4. Mourning The Lost

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to right again, I've just been having some problems with Microsoft Word, but I'm good now.

\/\/\/\

(Apartment Base)

Jackie sat up in the van and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around to see that Alice had fallen asleep on the cot above her own. She also saw Elliot who had passed out next to a computer with a radio in his right hand. She peeked outside to see that the sun had barely risen. She sat back down, only to notice Alice's gun on the table. She walked over and curiously picked it up. It wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either. She noted the engraving on the side of the slide. It read, _M_y_ gift to you in case you need it. –love Carlos. _ Jackie thought she heard Alice mumble something about someone named Carlos the other day. "He's dead now." Jackie twisted around to see that Alice had been watching her. "How did he die? Did the zombies get him?" asked Jackie. "Well, yes and no. You see, we had traveled to Vegas, thinking we could get gas there. Apparently one of our men, named L.J, had been hiding the fact that he had been bitten. When L.J turned into one of them, he bit Carlos." said Alice. "So the infection caused his death?" asked Jackie. "Actually, he died to prevent himself from turning. The convoy needed to get to the Umbrella base, but the zombies had it surrounded. So he drove our old tanker into the crowd and blew it up. The rest of the convoy got to a helicopter but they didn't get very far. Umbrella troops had used most of the fuel. But something tells me they don't keep much fuel in it in the first place." finished Alice. "Sounds like they can trust them about as far as they can throw them." said Jackie. The two started laughing loud enough to wake up Elliot, but he was asleep again in no time. Suddenly they heard a scream. Alice didn't hesitate as she picked up her gun and ran out of the van. It was defiantly Kipps yelling. She ran up to him and asked "Why are you yelling?" "The morning crows are coming!" he answered. Alice's eyes widened. "Sound the alarm!" she yelled. Kipps obeyed her command and pushed a button on his dump truck to sound an alarm. Within two minutes the group was starting their vehicle's engines. The convoy quickly began to drive away, but Kilo and Tim's engine had been damaged from an accident so the jeep wouldn't start. Kilo knew that the engine wouldn't start so she jumped out and ran for the tanker. She yelled for Tim to follow, but as he did a telephone pole broke loose falling in front of him. He ran for the tanker but the sparks from the pole ignited a trail of gasoline to a broken down car. The vehicle exploded, sending glass and pipes everywhere. One of the pipes jettisoned itself into Tim's neck, killing him. Kilo yelled as she watched Tim become food for the savage crows.

(Earth's Atmosphere)

Fox's crew powered up their Arwing's and set course for what could have been Corneria's twin at one time. It wasn't long before they picked up movement in their area. The Arwings chased down the convoy rather quickly. Fox couldn't believe what he saw. The convoy was being chase by an enormous amount of crows. The group didn't wait. They began firing on the crows. Each crow they killed, frizzled up into nothing. Falco got prepared to fire a nova bomb, but Fox could see what he was up to and promptly smacked his Arwing into Falco's. "What are you doing McCloud?" yelled Falco. "We can't risk hitting to convoy!" retorted Fox. The group finished off the crows and landed in front of the convoy. The convoy got out of their vehicles and the Starfox team climbed out of their Arwings. The fourteen individuals looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.


	5. Crossing Off The List

A/N: Yay! More reviews mean more chapters!

\/\/\/\

(Route 127)

The 14 individuals continued to stare at each other, confused and distraught. Kilo continued to sob at the loss of her boyfriend. Leon was first to speak. "Who or what are you?" he asked, still a bit nervous. Fox didn't hesitate to answer Leon's question. "We are the Starfox team and we're here to help you." Leon was surprised that the animal understood him. But being an ex-cop and a government agent, he wasn't about to trust a bunch of random, talking, furry animals. Meanwhile, Alice and Krystal had barely known each other, but they were already starting a conversation. Apparently the two telepaths had no problem getting along. But not only were Krystal and Alice getting along, but so were Slippy and Elliot. To the others, they seemed to be speaking in a totally different language. However, not everyone was off to a good start. Falco walked over to Choco, who was trying to help Kilo. "What's her problem?" sneered Falco. Choco turned to the heartless bird. "Show some sympathy man. Her boyfriend just died." said Choco. This hit Falco hard. He instantly began thinking of Katt. "Oh. Well, sorry about your boyfriend." and with that he walked away. Fox turned to him. "Did I hear you say "sorry"?" he said. "Don't get used to it McCloud." he replied.

\/\/\/\

2 days later

(Lostania City)

The group continued to run as fast as they could to escape the oncoming horde of zombies. Unfortunately with all the gear he had packed, Kipps was falling behind. "Come on Kipps!" yelled Claire. But he was too slow. One zombie tackled him to the ground and bit into his throat, killing him. Claire was enraged. She fired her rifle at the crowd of zombies as they fed on Kipps's corpse. Eventually she heard a _click_. She turned and continued running. Everyone quickly piled into there vehicles and escaped. The Arwings were already surrounded by zombies, so the Starfox team hopped into the wheeled vehicles. The convoy had escaped, but at a price. Kipps was dead and Kilo had been bitten. She desperately attempted to clean up the blood, but to no avail. She thought to herself about how she would be joining her boyfriend. Suddenly, death didn't seem so bad. But she worried about the damage she would cause, after death. "I'm ready to see him again." she said to herself. Even thought she was quiet, Zip had superhuman like ears. He calmly turned to her, and smiled. 'I hope you'll see him too.' he thought.


	6. Getaway

A/N: I know my chapters are short, but I've been a bit sick lately.

\/\/\/\

(Route 97)

The drive seemed endless, but everyone kept that feeling to themselves, especially Kilo. She was becoming weak and pale, but she continued to fight against it. The convoy pulled off at a gas station, south of Seattle, Washington. Claire and K-Mart climbed out of their truck. This place was a wreck. The building was terrible looking, windows were broken and the pumps were empty. Kilo, Leon and Falco checked out the inside of the building. The air smelled of rats and stale food. Leon looked for any non-perishable foods. Kilo checked out the back rooms and Falco simply stood guard. Leon found nothing but Kilo found something that she didn't want to see at all. She screamed and hollered to the best of her ability. Falco and Leon came to check on her. On the ground was a mangled and twisted corpse. Falco put his wing to his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. Leon couldn't take the smell and quickly walked away. "That is NASTY!" yelled Falco from under his wing. He quickly ran before he would puke. Kilo also turned to walk away, but she began shaking and throwing up blood. Leon ran to her aid and carried her to the store's entrance. Her body was becoming too weak. Leon tried to keep her awake for as long as possible. Unfortunately, Leon's efforts didn't help and he was unable to act quickly enough. Kilo quickly looked at Leon with bloody eyes. She tackled him to the ground and knocked his gun away. Leon fought to reach to gun, but it was just out of reach. As a last resort he grabbed his knife and slashed at her. Kilo's walking corpse fell back and landed against one of the windows. This gave Leon an idea. He kicked Kilo and she flew into one of the windows, which broke the glass and caused it to form sort of a spike. Kilo got back up and charged toward Leon. This time, he delivered an uppercut, which caused Kilo to land on the sharp glass. However, this did not kill her. But before she could get up again, Leon picked up his gun and shot her in the head, killing her.

3 days later…

(Seattle, Washington)

Fox messed around with the communicator on his wrist. It was of no use because Earth's radio towers didn't pick up the right frequency. He sighed and continued to look out the window. The group decided that taking a boat to Alaska would be safer then driving. Now, all they had to do was find the dock. The vehicles headed west until they finally reached the dock. The group got out of there vehicles and grabbed their respected weapons. They looked around the dock and found a boat that would hold up for awhile, however they key was missing. No surprise. K-Mart checked out the dock office. After a bit a ransacking, she found a compacted safe. She looked around for any thing that she could use to smash it open, but she found nothing. "Hey Claire! Come check this out!" yelled K-Mart. A few moments later the tough female arrived. "You called?" she said. "Yeah, can you open this safe, it's locked." "Sure." Claire aimed her gun at the safe and fired twice, forcing the puny box to spill its contents out onto the floor. The women fumbled through the papers until the came across a key. "I bet this starts that boat back there." And with that the girls ran toward the boat and put the key in the boat. It started."Ok, everyone get on board" yelled the red haired Claire. Once everyone was on board she backed the boat out of the dock and out toward the sea.


End file.
